nintendoisbadfandomcom-20200215-history
Kwinsii
It was another night at Sangwoos house. Yoonbum was busy preparing dinner, while Sangwoo was about the house, mainly staying upstairs for whatever reason (probably to jack off while sniffing his bloody clothes who knows). As Yoonbum stared lifelessly into the pot, he quickly looked around, making sure Sangwoo wasn't near. Once he was in the clear he took a cup of his piss that he'd been hiding and poured it in the soup. Sure, he'd have to eat his own piss, but so did Sangwoo and that was all that mattered. He looked around again, discarding the cup, and spitting a few huge hucks of saliva and snot into the pot as well, mixing thoroughly. He heard Sangwoo's giant manfeet footsteps stomp down the stairs and heard him creep up behind him, "Smells good," he complimented. 'That's my piss you're smelling,' the smaller male thought, 'you're smelling it, and soon you'll be drinking it, shitwoo.' The very thought made him giddy but he hid everything with a small smile. He craned his neck up to look at the other, "It's ready. I'll set the table." The two began eating, Yoonbum trying to hide just how happy he was that Sangwoo was eating his cooking. 'Yes ... that's right... guzzle it all down you fucking pig... you titty twisting nipple ripping fuckboy.' "A little salty," Sangwoo commented. ****** After the dishes were clean Sangwoo carried the other bridal style into his bedroom, setting him down gently onto the bed, moving to lie down next to him. He pulled the male into his strong embrace and squeezed him tightly, practically taking the air out of his lungs. What was worse, though, is every inhale Yoonbum could take he was met with the overpowering scent of Axe body spray - and there was a lot of it. It smelt like a middle school boys locker room mixed with a sweaty gym that straight white boys go to to sweat and spit on each other. The scent was almost enough to make the male puke, but he held it in. "Mmm... So I have something for you, Bum. Or should I say... for your bum," Sangwoo spoke with a devilish smirk that was as cringey looking as a weeb in walmart doing tbe caramelle dansen. He sat up and ripped his boxers clean off, tossing them into an abyss outside the window before ripping off Yoonbums own clothing. He pulled out a ketchup bottle, "We're gonna use this... as lube" "K-ketchup??" Yoonsung asked quietly - he loved ketchup but knew that catsup or red hot was much better to use as butt lube. Sangwoo just shook his head, "It's my own blood. I drained some just for you. Be grateful." "O-oh, thank you, Sangwoo. I'll gladly take your salami rode in my tight boy pussy." Sangwoo liked his response and squirted some blood out onto him and into his mouth before drenching his own cock in it. He slathered his hand in blood as well, licking his lips before quickly shoving his fist into Yoonbum. The male screamed in pain and pleasure, his own cock threatening to shoot right off his body like a high-speed rocket. Then they fucked or whatever no 1 cares The next morning Sangwoo was fast asleep from all the blood fucking they did. That's when Yoonbum knew this was the right time. He took out a machete from his penis hole and sliced Sangwoo's head clean off like in Kill Bill or something idk I've never watched Kill Bill but it looks good. The man's blood sprayed all over Yoonbum and he took the severed head and fucked the neck hole. After cumming for the 20th time, he sliced off Sangwoo's dick and balls, "Won't be needing these anymore," he said before squatting over and taking a huge smelly shit right onto the corpse's chest, "Now I guess you really ARE shitwoo, hehe!!!" He then made a meal of the balls like people do with rocky Mountain oysters and threw the dick in the garbage disposal. Then, still naked and covered in blood, he walked out of the house and was met with that one policeman who's name I forget. The policeman gave him free therapy from then on, while Sangwoo's shit and cum stained body just rotted in the house bc literally no one gave a fuck about him because he had really bad fuckboy tendencies.